PS Storm Of Love
by Sarihuddy
Summary: Storm of LOVE, friendship, and family...
1. Chapter 1

Passionate Storm

_Breaking News: __  
_  
Good Morning New Jersey "  
"It will be briefly reported the storm in the town of Princeton, the Minister for the Environment and Public Security, calls on all citizens to guard against home with enough supplies to sustain the vitality of people occupying the houses ... .."

Lisa Cuddy, a woman of strength, but with many fears in your life, one of them LOVE.  
Lisa never liked winter, and this year was to suffer over time. Much rain, very cold, thunder and lightning, she just confessed to a lot of time I felt fear of stormy nights. Storm equal to what happened when she was in Michigan in the School of Medicine ...

_Flashback _

"Oh my God, I hate this unbearable noise of thunder!" Lisa thinks terrified.  
"Hello Cuddy! A good day for a walk do not you think? "Said the young man she described in her head as the most beautiful of the world. Those bright blue eyes, that look rebellious, the hair will be military. But her looks did not matter, what he called attention was the good heart he had. He was considered an idiot by all, but a great student too. But Lisa Cuddy knew things that no one else knew, his "side" good, loving, caring. This is what made his heart beat even stronger when those blue eyes approached her.

"House! What do you want? Do not you see I'm busy? "  
"Hum Yes, and I also did not get the message! "  
Lisa immediately raised his head toward the House, those penetrating blue eyes, any woman who did die for them.  
"What message? Did not receive any message! "  
"Well, I can say now if you want." House said with a seductive voice and right while leaning on her desk of the library where Cuddy studied.  
"House, stop flirting with me and tells them what message is this!" Said Cuddy has to be upset.

"Ok, I say! The message is that before long a storm will befall Michigan and all classes are canceled and all students will have to be in their rooms with all the supplies essential to your safety! "

Lisa Cuddy was terrified, "Storm", one of the things that made her afraid "Storm" the sound of thunder and lightning always terrified since childhood, and that fear will not end anytime soon.  
"T-storm has ???!" (FEAR), the expression of his face betrayed her immediately.  
"Cuddy, these well? Ficaste suddenly pale! "

"Yes, yes I'm fine. ... Ah .... Yes. ... No ... .. I'm not ... well ... well ... nothing. not at all well. "Cuddy said, now with an expression of terror and shock.  
House worried about Cuddy kneels before her and holds her hand, showing affection and protection.

"Cuddy, what happens? Tas to leave me worried! "Concerned about the tone of his voice, really showed their concern.  
"House, I have ... um ... panic storm" Cuddy said. His eyes were getting watery with tears of fear.  
House immediately showed him that everything would be fine, rising and and embracing in the midst of that great library. The desire to be seen to show care and protection was not important now. Her friend was frightened and he wanted to help pass this panic.

As the tears came off the eyes of Cuddy, House embraced it and ran his hand by those hair wavy and black as night, whispering ...  
"Lisa, everything will go well, you'll see." Whispering these words in the ear of Cuddy, immediately felt the attraction increases. His body reacted automatically, embracing Cuddy, feeling its warmth, feeling their breath on your neck, and hiding his excitement for being so close to Lisa, he replied immediately.

"Ah ... Maybe it was a good idea you stay alone today." House said looking into the eyes of Cuddy and feeling a great desire to kiss you till your eyes show again that Green magnificent. That green that brought him so calm and love.  
"Yes I agree. Not want to go through this storm alone, "she said with a voice of fear.  
"Ok Then do so, you stay with me in my apartment. We passed quickly through the store on the corner and buy groceries more important. Can it be? "  
Smiling as if suddenly everything changes and the sun appeared between those dark clouds full of water and she responded.

"Yes, thank you House. I do not know how to thank you for doing this. You're a great friend. "And with that she began to tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.  
House froze, they were not expecting this kiss. A kiss of the most beautiful girl he has ever known, the girl that since she first saw him put some heat in the chest ... a warmth that he could call ... ... LOVE.  
With red cheeks and excitement at most he answered quietly trying to calm the Cuddy wanted to kiss those beautiful lips.  
"Oh, no need to thank. The friends are for it "and the two left the library towards the car House.

After the supplies essential to overcome the storm.  
On reaching the flat, House, Cuddy began to feel a niggling nervousness spine. She herself also felt the attraction between her and House will do little in the library. And yes, she also felt that warmth called LOVE, chest each time I saw House.  
"We! It's as if you had your own house, I'll get the shopping. Want a drink? Coffee, tea, beer, wine? "  
"Ah ... for now can be coffee, thanks" the smile never disappeared since I enter the apartment.

"Ok, go linking the TV I'll be right back" he could not stop smiling.  
While Cuddy is installed on the couch and surfing on TV, House did everything in the kitchen to try to reduce that urge to hug and kiss Cuddy. With two coffee mugs in hands House goes to the living room. Finding lying on the couch, barefoot and wrapped in each other to combat the cold that was beginning to feel, Lisa Cuddy. House puts the coffee on the table near the couch and knelt in front of Cuddy. Realizing that she is actually sleeping, House leans as much as possible until their lips touch in it. I could not conceal the attraction he felt for her and now, seeing her lying there on your couch, House lost control and kissed her lips.

The kiss was short, but the attraction was huge, while a little voice told him to stop his heart now beating strongly in his chest sent him messages to say to continue. And so it once, he continued to kiss Cuddy, increased the intensity of the kiss, he sat on it to Cuddy kiss him slowly increased to the rhythm that was House.  
The kiss grew in intensity as the reaction of the two. Cuddy was lying on his back, grabbing the back of the head of House, she pulled him to the top of my body. Thanks to that House was lying on her body.

"Lisa?" House groaned while attacking with kisses and love bites to the neck of Cuddy.  
"Yes, Greg," she said with a sigh as he tried to take off his t-shirt.  
"I love you, from the first day I saw you." Greg whispered in the ear of Lisa.  
Cuddy stopped and in the eye of House, seeing them Love, Affection, Desire and Joy. His heart melted at that sea of blue and smiling answered.  
"I love you since the first time I saw, heard and felt, that day when you come against me and smite all I carried with me." Cuddy said as she laughed, in the meantime was just trying to hide the wish that she was feeling at that moment.  
House smiled and let go a laugh with joy. After much laughter, the room was silent, listening only to storm out of the 4 walls. House with his eyes fixed on Cuddy, passed his hand across his cheek Cuddy and leaned up to touch his lips on hers.  
With his arms behind his neck Cuddy increased the intensity of the kiss. While House began to unbutton the shirt she was dressed. Cuddy became aware of this and also started to pull the t-shirt he wore, throwing her to the ground. Á t-shirt House joined shirt Cuddy. The kiss became more and more passionate, while the rain fell in torrents, accompanied by thunder and lightning.

House began to kiss Cuddy maxilla passing to the neck which left evidence of his love for her. Cuddy groaned and sighed very softly your name "Greg", making it ever been more excited. Giving courage to continue on their way, House stripped her bra and those lips full of passion, kissed and licked her breasts, giving greater attention to the nipples.

"Oh Greg. I want you so much "Cuddy could not conceal the desire she had for him.  
Upon hearing those words House began to unbutton her pants, asking for permission with his eyes fixed on her, and receiving the approval with a smile that lit up the whole room.

Suddenly heard a grid thunder, the whole house was dark will. Cuddy and House burst out laughing. House did not give a tender kiss on the nose of Cuddy and went to the kitchen, tripping on the table and the couch, making Cuddy laugh.  
"Hahahaha, still laughing, that revenge will be done!" Threatened him with a deep voice, but never taking the smile of the lips.

"Uhhh that fear!" Imitating the voice of a terrified child.  
House returned minutes later with a candle, putting it on the table in front and sat on the couch where Cuddy was still lying down, with only her thong and pants below the knees. She did nothing to cover or continue to undress, she wanted was him to continue.  
"Greg?" She said looking in his eyes, she saw them regret, hesitation and fear. Cuddy did not know what to do, "he was regretful that this is happening!" She thought as her eyes forming tears. After she did not answer, she tried to pull the pants back to your waist. A hand grabbed her wrist, she immediately looked at House.

"Lisa! I ... ah ... I do not want to lose. "She could hear the tone of fear in his voice. He was desperate, she could see it in your face, raising his hand before his face Cuddy made him look up into your eyes.

"Greg. I love you, and as this love lasts, I'll never leave you, I will always love you whatever happens. "(Passion), he could hear and see in your face and this time that he left to a sigh of joy.

"I love you too, forever." After two minutes of silence House dropped the pulse Cuddy and kissed her lips. Slowly, loving, caring. As he lay back in the position it was before the light turns off.

"Greg brings me to the room," she whispered in the ear of House.  
House felt the excitement ever increasing, causing his pants to start getting tight in the groin. He accepted the order and got it safely in his muscular arms and kissed her, heading to his room.

Arriving at the fourth, Greg Lisa carefully pour in the center of the bed, he looks up and sees an angel in his bed.  
"You are so beautiful love", smiling fondly at her, House begins to climb into bed joining Cuddy. Immediately assaulted her neck with kisses and delicious Dentadinhas love.

Lisa stretches the arm until you feel contact with the penis of Greg, he is very excited, full of desire for her. Greg groaned when he felt the contact of the hand of Lisa in her sex.

"You want me Greg?" With a tone of voice very seductive.  
"Oh Lisa ... .... Yes, I want to very, very, very much" and that he was back in the Lisa's breasts, turning to the south it begins to moan more and more. Greg kissed her belly but always going south until you reach the genital area.  
Lisa was wearing a red thong, the favorite color of Greg's underwear from a woman.  
House Cuddy's eyes and see the desire and love, calling him to continue the act of passion.

Greg holds the Lisa's panties with his teeth and begins to pull them towards the knees, knees to reach it pulls together and i rest his underwear to his t-shirt in the middle of the room.  
Lisa looks at his eyes, to the muscular chest and finally to his groin, noting how eager he is for her. Before Lisa pull towards it, he opens his legs slowly increasing thus the excitation of the two.

He leans over and adjusts not even half of the sentences Lisa, starting to kiss each thigh and running smoothly to the genital area. Lisa moans increasingly to feel Greg's lips to kiss your precious area.  
"Oh ... Greg ... I love you so much ... still, please" cries her up when Greg enters his tongue into the vagina of Lisa.

"Oh my god tas so wet for me love" Greg continued to affix some more minutes this delicious way to say that he loved her.

The desire to Lisa broke and immediately she said in a voice brimming with excitement, "Greg you want me, please love, I want you inside me" as he said softly to Greg, his left hand immediately began to loosen the belt Greg, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. Greg helped her take off my pants down by her legs and she started massaging his penis, putting a hand inside the boxers that Greg wore, she began to feel the penis to increase in size and width.

"Greg, you are so great, love" Greg immediately let out a groan down your throat showing satisfaction with Lisa you were doing.  
"Lisa, to ... I do not want to come on your hands. I want to come inside you, together with you. Lisa, please stop! "Greg cock began to melt between the hand of Lisa and the fabric of his boxers.

"Take off your boxers. Do you have condoms? "Asked Lisa, praying in his head for him to say so, because otherwise it would be miserable after both contact and passion that time would be bad not being able to pursue that passion that exploded on them.

Greg did not answer and went off her like an arrow. Opening the drawer of his desk bedside, he found nothing, but not wanting to ruin the moment, went to the bathroom without saying a word. Lisa began to suspect your biggest fear at the time, a greater fear of the storm, which this time was even greater. Pouring rain, the sound of the storm caused chills ena spine Cuddy. Greg continued to search the drawers in the bathroom but without success. A wave of sadness and disappointment invaded your body and mind. He sat down beside the tub and grabbed his head in his hands. Trying to calm down, he goes to the room.

Cuddy was lying in the center of the bed, a white sheet covered his body. She looked toward where he was House, the guy I was with sadness and disappointment.

" not have condoms ..." his voice was sad, sitting at the end of the bed, House lowered his head and sighed quietly to Lisa, "sorry, love. 'm Sorry I ruined our night "  
Lisa gave up his seat and hugged Greg behind, kissing him on the neck Lisa approached his lips to ear of Greg and sighed.

"Greg I love you ... and now more than ever. Greg look at me "to say that she turns her face towards hers, and smiles at him" I love you Gregory House, whatever happens. And is not the lack of a condom that will make me not want you, I take the pill. And every month I do routine tests, I am clean and ready for you, my love "  
"Ah .. Analysis I did last month and there was nothing unusual, that means I'm clean. Are you sure that you want it? "

"Yes Greg, this is what I want," she captures the lips of House and kisses him passionately. Pulling it to the top of her body Lisa catch their boxers and pulls them with help from Greg.

He is extremely excited, his penis is huge, and very thick. Greg let out a huge groan his lips, feeling the touch of her hand on his penis.  
"Lisa, opens her legs and relax love"  
"Oh, Greg" Lisa sighed to feel his erect penis to penetrate her vagina.  
The two began looking into the eyes to make love in a passionate strength as never before.  
"Greg ... Ah ... Ah ... so love ... slowly. AH GREG "  
"Lisa, oh ... my god ... you know so well .... Ah love "  
Outside it was still possible to hear the storm, the lightning lit up those two sweaty bodies together in a passionate pace. So exciting that Lisa's eyes started watering. The happiness of having Greg with her was extraordinary.  
Each Relamp was followed by a groan ... "AH GREG" .... Each thunder was followed by a sigh ... "Lisa, I love you so much love."

As they passed two hours making love, Lisa and Greg were lying in that bed for more than two hours witnessed the passion of the couple in love.  
"Lisa?" Greg sighed the ear of Lisa. A sigh love.  
"Huh? Yes, Greg? Sleepy she said.  
"You have no idea how much I love you, love"  
A big smile appeared on the face of Lisa. Kissing his chest she went Dentadinhas with kisses and love for his neck up until you reach their lips.  
"I love you too, very, very, very much. From the first day I saw you with those blue eyes. I can even say it was love at first sight "she said as she kissed Greg on the lips and jaw, followed by the neck and running his tongue behind the ear of Greg. She immediately felt the thrill he felt in the spine.  
"Oh my God, I wish there more of these storms" Greg laughed. Lisa sat on the hips of Greg and leaning on his lips whispered, "I wish".  
_TODAY:_  
Lisa woke to the sound of an annoying beat on the door of her office, looking up, her heart almost goes out of his chest. On the other side of the door was the LOVE of his life, the only man who gave him reason to live day by day.  
Gregory House. Entering the office of Cuddy, he immediately recognized that look, that facial expression.

"House, what are you doing here" she asked, feeling the nervousness to grow.  
"Aaah, I heard the storm, and decided to go home. But I saw the light in your office, came to see if you were good. I know you're not a big fan of storms! "Worried but trying not to show, Greg fixes his gaze on it waiting for an answer.  
"Good Uhmmm, happened to be thinking about going to my sister's house. Do not want to be alone with Rachael when the storm to attack the city. "

"Well, aah .. do not have to go home to your sister. We can stay in my apartment or in your home, if you want of course! The house of your sister is still a few kilometers away from Princeton, is not worth risking getting stuck in traffic. "Greg was doing her best to give a positive response. So it was only the fact that she smiles at him, the answer was in his eyes.

"Um ... ok, we can go to my house. Rachael is the baby-sitter, we'd better go. "  
"Yes, I'll just pick up my backpack to my office. Ah now I remembered that brought the bike, going home. I'll have there then can be? "  
With a smile, she nodded "Yes it can be," "House?" He looked at her with that bright-eyed and full of love. "Thank you for everything."

"Ah, the friends are for it" and so he headed for the elevators in the direction of his office. Leaving behind Lisa Cuddy in love with a smile on his lips.  
TBC

I hope you like!  
Sorry! But the real fic is in Portuguese. Sorry about the mistakes. Hope you like…

Should I continue???


	2. Chapter 2

Declaration

After leaving her office, Cuddy went to the park. When looking for the right, she saw the bike House. A smile appeared on her lips.  
Cuddy got into his car and headed towards his house. However House leaves the hospital, while sitting on the bike, House thought of Cuddy, and the night they spent together making love, the night of that horrible storm, but passionate love for them. With a smile and a twinkle in his eyes, House followed in the opposite direction to his apartment, but in the right direction to the house of his great love, Lisa Cuddy.

5 Minutes later, House comes home to Cuddy. The garage door was open ready for him to park the bike in order not to be destroyed from the storm.  
Upon entering the house, House hears laughter coming from the living room, leaving his backpack behind, House goes to the room. In the center of the room, sitting on the floor House sees Cuddy playing with her 3 and half years old daughter, Rachael. Rachael looks in the direction of House and immediately feels confused.

"Mommy, why Uncle Greg here?" Rachael asked Cuddy. Cuddy looked directly into the eyes of House and said to her daughter.  
"Ah .. Honey, the weather is very bad, there will be lots of rain and thunder and lightning, you know? And Uncle Greg is here so that we do not get alone at home while the storm strikes the city, "Cuddy answered her daughter trying not dramatize much talk about the storm that later or earlier reached Princeton.

"Uhmmm. Hello, Uncle Greg. "Rachael said as he approached her "uncle". With a smile, Rachael raised her arms in the direction of House with hope to embrace him.  
So it was, House rose to his knees and embraced her, House felt her kissing his cheek, and he returned the gesture, kissing one plump cheek and neck, causing Rachael laughed wildly.

Cuddy admired the interaction of Rachael and House with a smile on her lips, "My God, the two people I love most in the world," she thought.  
Cuddy was so focused on the thought that there was not on behalf of Rachael House went they sit beside her on the couch. House passed the hand on the chin´s Cuddy causing her to look deeply into his eyes.  
"You okay Cuddy?" House said without hiding his concern.  
"Aam. Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking. Rachael. Are you hungry? " The little immediately looked towards her and nodded. "House? "House replied imitating Rachael also with a nod.

"Hahaha, ok children I will prepare anything for dinner, be right back and behave." Cuddy went to the kitchen.  
"Uncle Greg?"  
"Yes, Rach?  
"You will be here for the night?" Rach asks House with a small smile, trying to hide the happiness of having her uncle here. Nobody could explain even Cuddy, but she loved him.  
House could see the happiness in the face of Rach and ask her "Want me to stay or go?" He was testing Her.

"No, no, I want you to stay, I want you to stay with Rach and Mommy" and the smile that exploded into an even greater, releasing the joy she felt at the time.

"Hahaha, Damm didn´t know that I was adore so much, baby" House leaned toward her and hugged her, giving her a peck on the cheek dear, "I love you, Rachael. Even if you're not my daughter,what I feel for you is very strong, as for your mother ... well maybe with more love for your mother "smiling at her, he could see the joy he was giving that child.  
"Uhm, I also like you soooooo much, Uncle Greg" and kissed on the cheek.

Rachael went to the House's lap and they were watching TV while Cuddy was preparing dinner.

Outside one could already hear the rain increasing in intensity, the thunder and lightning ever stronger. Rachael started to get scared, House felt it and pulled her to him and holding her making her feel protected.  
After dinner the three were watching TV when suddenly the light went off followed by a huge thunder and lightning. Rachael went to Cuddy's lap and grabbed her mother for protection.

"Mom, I'm afraid" Rachael's voice trembled as her eyes forming tears.  
"It's okay Princess, mommy is here" Cuddy embraced Rachael.  
"Do you have a flashlight, Cuddy?"  
"Yes, is in the kitchen, above the fridge"  
House went to the kitchen, sometimes stumbling along the way. House found the flashlight and went to the room where Cuddy and her daughter were hugging on the couch, trying to warm up. With the lack of electricity for domestic heating turned off, making the house cold.

Moving to the fourth of Cuddy he took a blanket from the wardrobe and took him to the room. Arriving near Cuddy and Rachael, he sits with them putting Rachael on his lap and pulling Cuddy with him until the three become completely lying. Cuddy felt his heart beat faster, House was to show affection and concern for her and her daughter. Cuddy put her head on his shoulder, while Rachael was lying on it with his had near the heart of the House.  
The pouring rain, the couple and the child tried to warm under that blanket. The thunder meant that sleep does not appear. 2 hours passed and the storm was growing.  
House, was looking directly at the ceiling of the room. With a smile, that was what he always wanted, a family. He wanted Cuddy to be happy, but with him, and nobody else.

With Rachael he can see the happiness in Cuddy, making him Happy too.  
House closed his eyes and began to remember that fantastic evening he spent with Cuddy. The smell, touch, taste, none of this had been forgotten, he loved it and continued to love despite being separated, even living with Stacy for those 5 years, he never ceased to love Lisa Cuddy.

Cuddy felt the laughter of House, opening her eyes she could see the smile on his face.  
"House?" She asked softly.  
He immediately opened his eyes but never hiding his smile, "Yes?".  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I´m fine. I was just thinking "his eyes cast a glow that she had seen before, it made a shiver passes over your spine.  
"About what?" She sighed, making his breath attack her neck, House was sending thousands of messages of love directly to her heart.  
"Us. Ahhm… in everything I wished and desired. "  
"Oh, ok" she said, looking towards Rachael. "Rachael fell asleep, perhaps it would be better go to bed, is larger and more comfortable. And your legs can not take a night on the couch "

"It's not the first time that I sleep on a sofa Cuddy. But it is better to go to bed. "  
Rising slowly, Cuddy held the flashlight while Rachael was House carried in his arms."Where do you want me to place her?" House whispered, not wanting to wake up the child.  
"Let's put it in your room, the transmitter is switched on if she wakes up I can know."  
"Ok"  
The two cuddle Rachael, Cuddy kissed goodnight her daughter and went to the bedroom window, confirming that it was closed and secure. However House felt it was good to give Rachael a good night, leaning over her, he kissed her in the forehead and sighed, "Good Night, Little Girl." Cuddy watched from afar with a smile, and thinking on House has in recent months.

Much has happened in a short time, his trip to Mayfield, the relationship with Lucas betrayal, disease Rachael. So much bad happened, but the change in House was the last dialed. He was more affectionate, more protective, friendly and social. Cuddy like it was for this man she fell in love, and now had it again with her.  
The two left the room for Rachael, according to the living room and kitchen, checking windows and doors.  
"Lisa, I need a blanket and pillow, please."  
"Why?"  
"Well sleeping on the couch without a blanket or pillow can't be a good idea"  
"House, you will not sleep on the couch, your leg would not want that. My bed is big enough for both "  
"Ok, this is not worth another word, you always win these things" House dropped a laugh and his eyes glowed even more.  
"You bet"

They went to the room, while Cuddy dressed in bathroom, House undressed in the room, let alone with a t-shirt and boxers on. Getting in under the sheets waiting for her, House could only think of that unforgettable night.  
Cuddy got into bed and felt House looking at her. She closed her eyes trying to remove the desire to kiss him, embrace him or to make love with him. Yes, she loved him now, more than ever.  
"Lisa" was not a question, Lisa turned toward him and saw him when he wanted it. Desire, passion, joy, humility, love, LOVE. That's what Lisa saw those blue eyes.  
"Yes, Greg"

Greg captured her lips, kissing her passionately. Lisa groaned into his mouth of her lover. Greg grabbed Lisa by the hips and made her sit on top of him.  
"Lisa, you cannot imagine it how much I love you, how much I want to ... how much I ... I ... love you" after all these years he came to admit his love for her. Tears began to appear in her eyes, but not of sorrow but of joy.  
"Oh Greg, I love you so much." Lisa kissed him like there's no tomorrow.

Minutes later the two began to undress each other, Lisa was now lying on her back while Greg sensually undressed her, leaving kisses and little bits everywhere in her body. Lisa felt the excitement of Greg, taking a hand between them, she captured his hard penis. Greg groaned.  
"Lisa! If you don´t stop, I will come before we make love "  
"Ok, then make love to me," Lisa sighed in his ear.

After spending the rest of the night making love, Lisa woke up with the voice of Rachael.  
"Mom?" She said through the interceptor that was in her room.  
Lisa immediately woke up and said to his daughter with a sleepy voice.  
"Yes, baby, I'm here. I'm going to walk to you, baby "  
By getting out of bed House grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, throwing it on top of him, House began to kiss her neck and lips.  
"Greg, Rachael is calling me"  
He continued to kiss her lips, moving their tongues pushing hard into her mouth. Lisa began to lose control, opening her mouth she felt love in that tongue for being around in her mouth. Greg moaned as he felt the contact.  
Lisa broke the kiss and stared into his eyes, desire, love, said his eyes.  
"Ahm, I need to go see Rachael, wait for me?"  
Smiling he said tenderly, "Yes, dear. I always wait for you, my love "  
Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Lisa left the bed turning quickly to the room of Rachael. Her face was filled with joy, passion, love, love.

Outside, everything returned to normal, some fallen trees due to high winds and fallen signs. The day was clear, blue sky, the sun shone, the heat increased, nor did it appear that the night before had made a huge storm. Lisa looked out the window and felt the sun beating down on those beautiful green eyes. In his thought she could only see a day out with the two people she loves most, Rachael Cuddy and Gregory House.  
Cuddy went to his room with Rachael in my arms, House was lying on his back staring at the ceiling, a small smile remained on his lips. Lisa came up to him and lay down beside her placing Rachael between them. Greg looked towards them and put an arm wheel Rachael and Lisa and hugged them as if there were no tomorrow.

"Okay, I confess!"  
"What did I say?" Lisa did not know why he said it.  
"... I Gregory House ... ...I'm in love with you Lisa." He said with a voice that Lisa had heard only once, when he said the first time 20 years ago. A smile appeared on her lips. Before she said anything he stepped forward and said the rest of his confession.  
"And ....and you also my little, I like you as if you were my blood, "stroking the cheeks of Rach doing the baby a laugh.  
"Oh, Greg, I love you so much" leaning toward it until she feel her lips touch passionately in him.

"I love you so much Lisa, always loved, and I will always love." Kissing her back.  
Rach was laying among them two, staring at them while they kissed. Rachael raised her hand and touched the face of Lisa dropping a laugh "Mama!" Lisa laughed at her and kissed her forehead, then played Rachael in the House and sighed, "Daddy?" Still in doubt who he was for her.  
House looked at Rach to Lisa and Lisa to Rach, not hiding the shock of hearing that little girl call him DADDY.  
House leans over and hugs Rach, following small kisses all over his little face.  
"Yes, baby, is dady "Lisa sighed, staring into the eyes of Greg. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, Daddy, Princess" he said while Rach kissed her forehead tenderly.  
Rach smiled and said this time loud and sound, "mommy and daddy, hahaha"  
The couple could not stop laughing, to see how happy their daughter was. Greg gave a kiss on Lisa and sighed, "Where do you want go to spend the rest of the day, dear?"

"Ahhm, the day is good, the sun is shining, it isn´t cold, how about going to the park?" Lisa said, but without ever losing contact with the lips of Greg.  
"Yes, dear, lets go to the park" Greg kissed her again and lay down on his side looking at the two women in his life, while they fell asleep in his arms.

TBC  
Hope you like it


End file.
